


Is it cool that you're in my head? C'se I know it's delicate

by LesbianKarstein



Category: Runaways (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-03 22:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17292437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesbianKarstein/pseuds/LesbianKarstein
Summary: A Deanoru series, starting with Karolina's feelings through season one, in third person.Minor appearances of Karolina/Chase, Alex/Nico, Chase/Gert.Titles inspired by: Taylor Swift's Delicate and Guiding Light by Mumford and Sons.





	1. Guiding Light

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Runaways fanfiction, I hope you like it, reviews are appreciated, thanks for reading.  
> :)

Karolina has always focused on being the perfect church girl, always smiling and welcoming people to her mother's church, having a rather good relationship with her parents.  
As she was constantly teased for it, her facade getting harder to keep up. Until she saw Nico again. For some reason, both of the girls allowed themselves to be vulnerable with each other.  
As Alex reunited the crew and they found out about their parents, Karolina has always been the one there for Nico, she couldn't understand what drew her to the goth girl, even when the brunette was closer to Alex, she didn't understand why she was jealous of the boy.  
When Chase kissed her and she found out her powers, Karolina understood, she didn't feel anything towards the boy, and realized she was falling for Nico, pretty much since she saw her for herself, that day on the school bathroom.  
The day they were getting ready for the party, Nico's awkwardness towards wanting to see Karolina glow got her attention, maybe the shorter girl had feelings for her too.  
When Nico asked her to keep her company instead of Alex, she decided to kiss her friend, she couldn't waste another minute if they were at risk. Expecting the goth to push her apart, she was pleased surprise when not only the shorter girl allowed her to kiss but reciprocated it. They didn't had time to talk as they saw Gert and Chase.  
When they rescued her, even as Alex voted against, she fell more for Nico.  
Nico, who watched her get dressed, who gave her the loving gaze when they talked, who kissed her after the "not me" that would be stuck at her mind for a really long time.  
She was home. Even after all their parents being responsible for a series of murders, even as runaways, they found a family, and Nico was home, and she never felt safer.


	2. I pretend that you're mine all the damn time

Karolina had never kissed anyone, so the time Chase kissed her she thought it would feel like the cliche about butterflies in her stomach.  
It didn't  
In fact it was quite bad.  
Disappointed, she could only think about Gert's interrogation earlier  
"Are you kinda into Nico?"  
She was, more that kinda. She felt the butterflies everytime she looked into Nico's eyes, everytime she heard the shorter girl's voice, every small moment they shared.  
She was in love with Nico Minoru for so long she tried to repress her feelings by being into Chase  
It didn't work  
Every night she would dream about the goth girl   
How her hands would feel on hers  
How her lips would taste like dark coffee, the girl's favorite  
How their bodies would feel entangled   
She would dream about Nico being hers, all the time.  
She could only dream, as her love was busy making out with Alex.


End file.
